Half A Heart
by xxx-shortie-xxx
Summary: Hermione is fed up with her husband, he seems to be abandoning her and her daughter, but what will happen when Hermione decides to confront him? Another HGDM fic this contains rape scenes and death. Next chapter due on 08.08.05.
1. Defunt

**A/N - **Another HG/DM fic.. lol! This is basically just like an introduction, not alot happens really but the story wouldn't work without it. I hope you like it...

**Disclaimer - **Hermione and Draco do not belong to me, nor anything else mentioned in the Harry Potter Book however Ella and the plot belong to me.

* * *

**Défunt - Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger walked silently down the damp, water strewn streets off Cranberg Row. It was a dark damp day and matched her mood perfectly. She was worried and miserable. Her husband, who was working for the order, had been becoming more and more distant with her as time progressed. He hadn't always been like that, she remembered his promise but it had gradually faded into nothingness and this caused her great sorrow.

* * *

_It had been a warm sunny day, and Hermione had set herself on a bench overlooking the lake. That spot had been her favourite; she would sit there for hour after hour watching the water gently rippling in the light breeze, with the large oak tree that sat just behind her, she loved this oak tree, she admired the way it always seemed to have leaves upon its branches even in the middle of winter. _

_She had sat on that bench for hours, just thinking about him. They had been a couple for a month now, of course Harry hadn't been happy when she told him, nor Ron, but they seemed to be coping better now. She had been so happy lately, since she'd found a new part of life, love._

_She was deep into her thoughts when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned and saw the platinum blonde haired boy; that had been occupying so much of her time lately, Draco Malfoy._

"_Oh, Hi" She said her face lighting up_

"_Hiya, what are you doing?" He said smiling at her pretty face that simply enlightened him._

"_Oh, nothing, just thinking" She had said_

_He walked around the side of the bench and as if she might not want him too he asked "May I sit down"_

"_Of Course" She said. She didn't usually have company on her seat by the lake; she liked it best that way, but today proved to be an exception._

_He had sat down and placed a loving arm around her shoulders. She smiled slightly as she looked into his eyes. He had made her life worth living, for before that she hadn't seen much point in her life, except from being the know-it-all figure that people new her for, and she loved him for helping her become who she now was._

"_I love you so much" she had said "So much…"_

_He had smiled and placed a loving kiss onto her lips before looking up into her eyes._

"_I love you too" He had whispered "I will tell you that everyday, Hermione, I promise"

* * *

_

Hermione could remember those words, they had meant so much to her, but his promise had been broken; it seemed his work had taken over, it seemed he had forgotten about her.

Hermione turned the corner and reached her destination. Just visible through the dark fog was a small blue building, the words "Little Blue Nursery" was painted in yellow paint above the door. It was a shabby kind of building, but it was all they could afford.

Hermione and Draco had a three year old daughter, Ella. Hermione had become pregnant during their last year at Hogwarts and had given birth a few weeks after graduation, to a beautiful blonde-haired-brown-eyed girl. Draco had been over the moon at his new daughter and Hermione and he had watched their daughter grow from baby to toddler. But now he seemed to be forgetting her, just like he forgot Hermione.

Hermione reached the wooden blue door and pushed it open with a creak. The nursery was painted a pale shade of blue, to match the outside. Scattered around the wooden floor were various muggle toys and bits of broken biscuit left behind by the few children that attended the nursery.

Hermione looked round and saw Ella running towards her, her pretty pink princess dress flowing out behind her along with a sheet of her blonde hair. Ella had claimed that dress her own the first time she arrived at the nursery. Ella had bitten anyone who even touched a thread of the beautiful gown and all the children had now learnt not to go near the thing, she definitely had her father's streak in her.

As Ella ran to Hermione she picked her up, wrapping her arms around her daughter. As Hermione hoisted her up onto her hip, Ella rested her pale face against Hermione's shoulder.

"Mummy" she whispered into Hermione's ear

"Hello" Said Hermione "Did you have a good time?"

Ella nodded bringing one of her small thumbs up to suck.

Hermione made to walk toward the reception desk where she would sign out, but she turned as she heard someone shout.

"Eda!" Hermione turned to face the speaker, and saw a little dark haired boy running towards her, his arms outstretched. As he reached Hermione, he dropped his arms and stood in front of her nervously. Hermione smiled weakly at the innocent creature that stood in front.

"Dan!" Said Ella excitedly, smiling at the boy, before turning to Hermione "Mummy I wan say bye"

"Ok then" Said Hermione smiling gently as she lifted her to the floor. Ella ran up to the boy arms outstretched in exactly the same way that Dan had just done. She reached him and wrapped her arms around him

"Bye Bye Dan" She said to him smiling

"Bye Bye Eda" He mimicked.

Ella marked a small kiss on his cheek before giggling and running back to Hermione, who was stood watching the scene her arms folded and a look of mild curiosity on her face.

"Who was that?" Asked Hermione again picking up Ella and lifting her to the usual spot on her hip.

"My fwend" She said smiling.

* * *

Hermione was sat on her maroon sofa, Ella asleep on her lap and TV remote in her hand, gently flicking through the various programs. Hermione sat quietly watching the old biddy on TV going on about how to clean a mirror. The program wasn't really interesting her, but she was in too much of a bad mood to do anything, Draco was once again still at work, he had left at 6am that morning without so much as a peck on the cheek goodbye.

Hermione glanced at the ancient grandfather clock on the wall opposite and saw the hands make "10.30". She sighed, she might as well go to bed now, there was no point staying up and waiting for Draco, he was sure to be hours yet.

Hermione put Ella to bed, undressed and then got into her double 4 poster bed. She pulled the covers up around her and let out a hearty sigh, he was late again.

* * *

**A/N - **Just incase you didn't understand the relevance from the tital "Défunt" to the actual story, Défunt mean late in french, or so I was told, but it made a nice first chapter name. I hope you liked that chapter, some of the things mentioned in it were not actually relevant to the story but I found they made the story more interesting, just so you dont get annoyed if the are not mentioned in later chapters. I havent really got the plot for this story sorted yet but I have a rough idea... Umm... expect the next chapter in around 5 days, I have school now :'( cries it sucks.


	2. Unhappy Worries

**A/N **– Sorry that it was so long between my first and second chapter, I have no excuse :P Except that I must have just lost the will to write… But enough of that, I'm back again with more action. This chapter is one of my shorter chapters, but it should be just as enjoyable as the others, this is where the action starts to come in… so I'll let you read it now.

**Disclaimer** – Hermione and Draco and anything else in the 6 Harry Potter books belong to J.K Rowling and not me.

**Thanks to **– PinkAphid and cyancrystaldolphins for you reviews.

* * *

**Unhappy Worries**

Hermione woke the following morning to the sounds of chiming birds and a cockerel howling in the distant. She rolled over opening her eyes as she did so and was yet again not surprised to find the rest of the bed empty. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the clock beside the bed, which read 6:30, before she turned back over and closed her eyes attempting the almost impossible action of trying to get back to sleep.

She sighed to herself as she thought of what Draco might be doing at this moment in time. She wondered whether he was perhaps off fighting some dangerous death eater or whether he was merely pouring over some document or letter. He never did tell her what he was actually doing for the order, just that he was working for them. Draco had become so distant and hard shouldered with her since he had joined, it was like he had stopped caring. He had no business and no time for mere aspects such as his family, Hermione even wondered whether he still knew they existed. Hermione hated this, everything she had loved Draco for had been taken, his charm, his smile, his love, it had all been taken, and she blamed the order for this.

After a while of silent depression Hermione got out of bed, deciding that it was pointless trying to sleep, when she had things on her mind.

* * *

Hermione's day went by in the usual boring way. She had taken Ella to nursery before arriving at St Mungo's at precisely 8am doing her days work and then picking Ella up in time for the evening news.

Hermione sat in front of the t.v Ella perched upon her lap. She watched the screen on which the reporter was announcing yet another terrible death, but Hermione wasn't really watching, her mind was in other places.

Hermione had been thinking about Draco all day, and had decided that tonight would be the night to confront him. She was fed up of being ignored and rejected, fed of his lateness, fed up of everything to do with him and she wasn't putting up with it for a moment longer. She had come to the conclusion that tonight she would wait up for him, and when he came through the door that she would tell him what she was thinking, and how much she was missing him.

* * *

It was 6 hours after Hermione had put Ella to bed when she saw the dark outline of Draco coming up the garden path. She waited watching him fumble with his key outside the door until she heard the clink of the lock and Draco stepped in.

Draco hadn't changed a bit since Hogwarts. His platinum blonde hair fell over his eyes, just the way it always had, his eyes still shone silver and empty, his skin the exact shade of brilliant white that it always was. The only obvious change to Draco Malfoy was the huge bags under his eyes, forced by the many late nights and hard work he endured. Hermione watched as his face changed from the tired bored expression she had learned to associate with him to mild curiosity.

"Hermione?" he said questionably, squinting his eyes in the dim light cast by a nearby lamp, "Hermione? Is that you?"

"Yes" she said as Draco closed the door behind him and turned to look at her as she sat comfortably on their velvet sofa.

"What are you doing up this late?" he asked, "You should be in bed"

"Well if I should then so should you" she snapped sharply.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, curiosity still plastered over his face.

Hermione scowled at him, "Why do you want to know, you don't really care, all you care about is the damn order", she said her temper rising.

"Hermione…" he whined, "Please lets not start this again, I've had a hard day and I'm tired –"

"Well that's your own damn fault, not mine. I've had it up the here with you, always coming home late, and gone before dawn. What are you doing that is so important that you don't even have time to spare with your 3 year old daughter?" Hermione shouted throwing her head back and looking daggers at him. She hadn't planned to shout at him and get angry, but somehow she just couldn't stop herself.

Draco looked apprehensive for a moment before saying quietly, "Hermione calm down..."

"No!" she screamed, "No I'm not! Not until you tell me what you are doing that is so important you can't even spend time with our daughter?"

"Hermione… I've told you before I can't tell you what I'm doing, its top secret, you know that" He said quietly restraining his voice to the calmest that he could.

"Oh and that makes it all better does it? Is that the best excuse you can think of Draco! You're pathetic!" She screamed outraged her fists clenched in anger.

"For god's sake!" Draco retaliated, "I do spend time with my daughter –"

"When?" Hermione interrupted sharply, "On Christmas? On her birthday? Don't make me laugh!"

Hermione watched her heart pumping fast from all the shouting as anger seemed to burst inside Dracos eyes, "SHUT UP" he screamed, "JUST SHUT UP!"

Hermione had thought that he wouldn't dare shout back when he was so deeply in the wrong, Hermione thought she was going to burst with the anger that had filled her. She stood up drawing herself to her full height before screaming back at him, "NO! I WON'T! I HAVENT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!"

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" he screamed, his hair falling over one of his grey eyes due to the fact that he was shaking so much in rage.

Hermione hadn't heard him call her that for years now, not since 3rd year, and it cut through her deeply.

Hermione walked up to him and bringing a hand to his cheek, she slapped him. His cheek burned red as blood rushed up to it. But before Hermione could do or say anything Draco grabbed her hands pushing her back and pinning her to the wall.

Dracos eyes narrowed at her, filling suddenly with the evilness that were permantly scared into his fathers, Hermione was scared by his sudden appearance and shivered.

"Draco what's gotten in-" she started in a whisper.

"Don't you ever raise a hand to me again!" he hissed at her, drawing a knife from his back pocket.

Hermione saw the glint of the knife in the corner of her eye and gasped, "Draco" she whispered, "Draco, what are you doing?"

Draco bought the knife up to Hermione's cheek and slashed leaving a thin trail of red blood oozing down Hermione's face. Draco felt Hermione squirm underneath him and saw the panic that had spread through her eyes, he could almost taste the radiation of fear shooting from her body, he could sense how frightened she was at his mercy.

Draco grinned maliciously.

* * *

**A/N – **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not really sure whether I like this fic or not, but I'm sure you guys must like it if your on second chapter. Well I'm not sure whether to keep going with this story or bin it, so I would be grateful for any reviews, even the bad, because if its rubbish then I'll bin it. Thanks anyway for reading it  Expect the next chapter in 1 – 7 days. 


End file.
